saiunkokumonogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Kou Clan
The Kou (红) clan is the second most powerful clan in the fictional country of Saiunkoku. The clan's name 红 translates as "red" or "crimson"; in the English translation of the series, the clan's name is rendered Hong to distinguish it from the similar sounding Ko clan, which uses the character for "yellow" as its name. The province of the Kou clan specializes in growing tangerines and creating special "seven-colored" ink. Members of the clan are also known for their ability to play the biwa, which is regarded as the clan's traditional instrument. The clan seal bears the emblems of a paulownia, bamboo, phoenix, and kirin. With power equal to the Ran Clan, the Kou Clan is known as the "highest of nobility". Their influence in the rank-and-file of Saiunkoku is so tremendous that Saiunkoku once suffered a crisis on manpower because one of the officials of the Imperial Court was suspected to have influenced the National Exams, and many of the workers in the Imperial Court (a majority of whom come from the Crimson Clan) stopped their work in protest. Their highest-ranked clan of retainers is the Ki (姫) family, who lives in a hidden mountain village and is led by a mysterious, legendary military strategist with the customary title of Hōrin (referring to the phoenix and kirin of the Kou clan seal). Clan leaders, have never formally met the Hōrin, who appears only during times of great crisis and can be recognized by the distinctive seal of office he or she bears. Shouka Household Kou Shuurei Kou Shuurei (紅秀麗) is the main character of Saiunkoku Monogatari. She is the daughter and only child of Kou Shouka, making her the eldest daughter of the Kou clan. She is sixteen years old when the story begins. As a descendant of the direct line, she has the title hime, which means 'princess' or 'lady'. Despite the high social status of her clan, Shuurei grew up in relatively impoverished circumstances. As her father's job brought little income and most of his personal wealth had been given to the poor during a previous succession war, Shuurei has become accomplished in a number of domestic tasks and supplements her household finances with a number of odd jobs. Her greatest dream is to become a government official to help change the country for the benefit of everyone. Kou Shouka Kou Shouka (紅邵可) is Shuurei's father, Seiran's adoptive father and the eldest son of the Kou clan. After declining the clan leadership, he was expelled from the main estates. He then moved to the capital where his younger brother, Reishin, got him a respectable but low-paying job as the head of the Royal Archives. The young prince Ryuuki often visited the palace library, where Shouka was one of the few people who were kind to him. On the surface, Shouka simply seems to be a gentle librarian who brews awful tea. But he is also a deadly fighter known as The Black Wolf, although the latter identity is secret from everyone, including Shuurei, except for Advisor Sho, Shusui, and Reishin. In the service of the previous Emperor, he once led the Wolves of the Wind, a group of expert assassins, but has since disbanded them. He inherited the role of Black Wolf after the previous assassin died. Shouka first met his wife when sent to kill her, but fell in love with her instead; he was also assigned to secretly protect Seien in exile. Shoukun Shoukun was the mother of Shuurei, adoptive mother of Seiran, and wife of Shouka. She passed away when Shuurei was eight years old. Known as a legendary beauty with a kind heart, Shokun is later revealed as the Rose Princess (Bara-Hime) of the Hyou family. Her mysterious powers and beauty drew many suitors and the leader of the Hyou clan locked her away from the world. Her freedom came only after Shouka, sent to assassinate her by the emperor, but instead fell in love with her and spirited her away. Shi Seiran Shi Seiran (茈静蘭) is the sole remaining retainer in the personal household of Shouka Kou, who took him in thirteen years ago. Since then, Seiran has repaid that kindness by protecting Shouka's family, performing repairs, and taking small outside jobs to earn money. He is a very skilled fighter and swordsman, and despite his amiable disposition, can be ruthless to people who endanger his loved ones. He has known Shuurei since her childhood and is very protective of her, but prefers to watch and help from the shadows. Seiran is later revealed to be Seien, Ryuuki's second-eldest brother, who had been known as the "flower" of the royal princes due to his physical and intellectual superiority as well as for his kind heart. However, he has since embraced his new identity and has no interest in becoming emperor. Shusui Shusui (珠翠) is Shuurei's main lady-in-waiting and a well-known beauty of the Imperial Harem. She is deeply attached to Shouka, although he doesn't return her feelings. Shusui appears kind and caring to Shuurei and Ryuuki, although Ryuuren is suspicious of her swift agility in dealing with Kourin's clumsiness. In truth, Shusui is a member of the Hyou clan who Shouka originally took away from the Hyou clan along with Shoukun. As a member of the Wolves of the Wind, she is an assassin whose loyalties belong to Advisor Sho, the master of the Black Wolf and his associates. Reishin Household Kou Reishin Kou Reishin (紅黎深) is in charge of the Civil Administration Department, which makes him Kouyuu's bureaucratic superior as well as adoptive father. Reishin also nominally serves as the head of the Kou family, though most outsiders have been led to believe that Reishin's younger brother Kurou is the actual head of the family. Though his friend Ko Kijin describes Reishin as crafty and coldhearted, Reishin often appears cheerful, eas-going, and even childish. In spite of his talents, he is actually rather lazy and leaves most of his work to Kouyuu. Because he does not express how he really feels towards those he cares about, both his wife and son have been misled regarding his actual feelings for them. In contrast, Reishin is openly expressive about his respect and affection for his older brother Shouka and is overprotective of his niece, Shuurei. Li Kouyuu Li Kouyuu (李 絳攸) holds the rank of Vice-Secretary of the Civil Affairs department, serving beneath Reishin Kou, who is also his foster father. Regarded as a genius for being the youngest person to attain the top ranked "Jougen" spot in the imperial examinations at age 16, Kouyuu is dedicated to his adoptive father, hoping to rise in the government in order to stand by Reishin's side and repay hs kindness. He is notorious for have absolutely no sense of direction, which his friend Ran Shuuei enjoys making fun of. As the series begins, Kouyuu has been assigned directly to the Emperor Ryuuki, a position that infuriates him because the wandering Emperor never carries out his duties and can rarely be found. After agreeing to be tutored by Kouyuu and assuming a more active role in government, Ryuuki offers Kouyuu an iris flower as a sign of trust. Kouyuu openly accepts the flower as a token of loyalty and his belief in Ryuuki as a worthy Emperor. Yuri-hime Yuri-hime (百合姫) is Reishin's wife and Kouyuu's adoptive mother. Unlike her husband, she is straightforward and capable woman with a kind heart. Because of the schemes of her mother Gyokukan, Yuri was disguised as a servant boy named Yuzuriha in the Kou Province in hopes of raising the Kou clan's political power by eventually installing Yuri, the half-sister of Emperor Senka, on the throne. However, Reishin fell in love with her before she was disguised and refused to acknowledge her as Yuzuriha. Though intended as Shouka's bride, he broke off the engagement after Gyokukan's death, and Yuri remained in the Kou family as as Reishin's personal servant. After several misunderstandings, Reishin managed to marry her and they adopt Kouyuu as their son. Kou Kurou Kou Kurou (紅玖琅), the youngest brother of Shouka and Reishin, acts as the proxy head of the Kou clan and many outsiders believe him to be the true leader. A man of traditions and family loyalty, Kurou urged their father to pass over Shouka (whom he viewed as useless) in favor of Reishin as the next clan leader. Though he looks down on Shouka, he is ruthlessly protective of his older brother and does not hesitate to avenge Shouka's honour when his servants steal all his possessions while he was grieving over Shoukun's death. Unbeknownst to Shuurei, Kurou comes to the capital to extend the full protection of the Kou clan when she embarks on the path to become an Imperial official. In spite of his strict and serious demeanor, he is actually kindhearted and broad-minded. Kurou cares deeply for his family and even accepts Kouyuu as his nephew, even though they are not related by blood. Kuro intends Shuurei and Kouyuu to marry one another to lead the clan in the future. He has three children, Hakuyuu, Sera and Mao. References Category: Seven Noble Clans of Saiunkoku Category: Crimson Clan Members Category:Factions and Organizations